


what it is to remember

by whowhatsitwhich



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Extended Scene, F/M, Tumblr, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowhatsitwhich/pseuds/whowhatsitwhich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He screamed himself hoarse inside that damned car, beating his fists bloody against the dash. Not gonna lose her again. Never. Never. Never</p>
            </blockquote>





	what it is to remember

 

The church loomed in the dark, silent and still and deserted. He waved the boy back into the trees as he studied the building,looking for some hint that they were still there and he wasn’t too late. 

Branches crackled underfoot and he threw an irritated look over his shoulder. “Quiet,” he hissed. “You trying to let half the world know we’re out here?”  Daryl didn’t turn back to the church until Noah crouched under a sentinel oak, a small bladed knife clutched warily in both hands. “Wait here. Don’t come out until I tell ya.”  Without waiting for an answer, he ghosted through the thin layer of underbrush and into the churchyard. 

He heard her before he saw her, the metallic rasp of her sword exiting the leather sheath unmistakable. Her smile cut a wide swath over her solemn features when Michonne saw him. She let the katana fall to her side, dark eyes studying him intently before she looked over his shoulder. Toward the woods. Seeking. Questioning. Her eyes narrowed as they came back, knuckles popping as her hand tightened on the hilt. She took him in from matted hair to dusty boots, the smile dying as quickly as it had come. 

"Where’s Carol?"

Her name hit him like a gut punch, almost had him folded over and gasping for breath. Carol. He flinched, felt the tears burn and tried to blink them back before she saw. He heard her breath catch and knew she saw it, that she knew what it was. Frayed and worn. Pale pink and sweat stained. Tied with rough knot because the hairband had snapped with the force of the blow that took her down.

_And then they took her. And he couldn’t do a damned thing but watch what with the geeks flocking like geese around the car she’d pushed him into, the smears of his blood on the pavement driving them into a frenzy. The people from the white cross car picked her up and just like that…she was gone._

_He screamed himself hoarse inside that damned car, beating his fists bloody against the dash. Not gonna lose her again. Never. Never. Never. Daryl didn’t know how he’d managed to fight his way clear but in the end, he was covered in blood and gore and the ground was littered with bodies. He stumbled to the spot where she’d fallen and there it was….the last little bit of her lost little girl…laying forgotten in the street. He picked it up, cleaned it off as best as he could and knotted it around his wrist. Found the boy, Noah. Learned that he couldn’t get her back alone. Bit back the last damned tears he was gonna cry. He knew what he had to do and who was gonna help him. Come hell or high water, he would get her back._

Letting out a breath, he turned back to the woods and called softly, “C’mon out.”  


End file.
